1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for removing burrs from a compact disc, and more particularly, to a burr removing apparatus applied to a bonding apparatus of a compact disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the development of the digital multimedia, the 650 MB CD-ROM that can store the audio and video data in 74 minutes is insufficient for the requirement of the video quality and the capacity. The digital versatile disk (DVD) is developed to satisfy the large capacity required by the high quality video and the digital AV multimedia.
For providing the DVD disc with a compatible property to the CD disc, the DVD disc has a 12 cm diameter and is constructed with two 0.6 mm substrates, so the bonding technology is one of the most important DVD processes. However, please refer to FIG. 1, the disc substrate 10 is made with the injection molding method, and the bur or the un-smoothness is formed at the different-height position of the inner circle of the disc substrate 10 as marked in FIG. 1. The bur or the un-smoothness at the surface of the disc substrate 10 will lead to the incomplete bonding of two disc substrates 10, and producing the bubbles at the inner circle of the DVD disc after bonding. The bubbles will affect not only the appearance of the disc but also the mechanical properties and the weather-resistance. Hence, the present invention discloses a burr removing apparatus to solve the above-mentioned problems.